Denganmu
by Nyakata
Summary: Yang Osomatsu tahu, Tougou bagaikan setitik noda di masa kanak-kanaknya yang tak mungkin bisa dihapuskan, melekat dalam memorinya. Ia pikir ia dapat melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tenang dan bebas tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu, akan tetapi dendam dan jatuh hati itu sama. Sama-sama membutakan. TouOso, warning inside.
1. Pertemuan

Warning: Bahasa kasar dan vulgar, Age gap, violence relationship, Stockholm Syndrome. Authornya sudah hiatus 5 tahun, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau dari segi alur atau penulisan kurang sedap dibaca.

.

.

.

 **Denganmu**

Epilog - Pertemuan

.

.

.

Satu hal yang pasti, Osomatsu bukanlah Osomatsu yang dulu.

Hanya dengan melihat seringai kecil dari sudut bibirnya dan kerlap jenaka di matanya, Tougou tahu akan hal tersebut. Pria berusia nyaris separuh abad itu hanya bisa menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan mengernyitkan kening ketika pemuda berseragam SMA itu melambai dan melemparkan senyum padanya seolah mereka adalah teman lama. Seolah Osomatsu telah melupakan kenyataan bahwa Tougou dulunya adalah mimpi buruknya.

Mimpi buruk yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya seolah ia adalah bayangannya, yang tak segan menghajarnya tatkala Osomatsu melakukan kesalahan atau berniat membocorkan identitasnya aslinya sebagai seorang perampok, sebagai seorang pembunuh, dan sebagai seorang yang telah menjamahnya—ah, itu.

"Hey hey, tidak mungkin lupa padaku kan, Tougou-san?" Osomatsu terkikik sembari bersandar di dekat pintu pengemudi mobil lawan bicaranya yang sedang parkir di depan sebuah konbini tak jauh dari SMAnya. Menyilangkan tangan, Osomatsu mengangkat satu alis ketika pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab. Osomatsu pun kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada ceria. Kelewat ceria sehingga kurang singkron dengan tatapan matanya yang mengisyaratkan _'eh-rupanya-masih-hidup-ya-kenapa-gak-mati-aja-sih'_.

Oh … tarik kembali pendapat awalnya. Osomatsu masihlah Osomatsu yang dulu.

"Eh, seriusan masa gak ingat aku? Yaaahh."

Tougou menghembuskan asap rokoknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum membuang dan menginjak puntungnya dengan sol sepatunya sembari merogoh saku celana, mencari kunci mobilnya. Tougou lalu merunduk hendak memasukkan kunci mobilnya, memperangkap Osomatsu diantara mobil yang permukaannya terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan tengkuknya, serta tangan Tougou yang menjulur panjang. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Osomatsu membuat mental note akan perubahan Tougou sekarang ini dengan yang dulu. Sejak dulu Tougou memang kurus, akan tetapi sekarang ia nampak makin kurus dan nampak jelas bahwa waktu telah memberinya guratan-guratan pada wajahnya yang nampak tak bersahabat. ' _Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah tua'_ , pikirnya. Tougou menggendikkan bahunya, kembali ia mengisyaratkan Osomatsu untuk menyingkir. Tapi bukan Osomatsu namanya kalau bertingkah manis dan patuh, apalagi terhadapnya. Tougou lantas mendecak dan akhirnya mengikuti permainan bocah satu ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Aku masih ingat."

"Oh?"

"Mana mungkin bisa lupa pantatmu yang kenyal dan bulat itu."

"Mesum." Osomatsu mencibir.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tougou-san, sudah lama tidak bertemu dan Anda masih tetap vulgar ya. Berbicara seperti itu pada anak sekolah." Osomatsu berpaling menghadap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, dengan gestur menantang seolah siap menghajarnya kapan saja, dengan senyum mencemooh ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh helaian rambut pria dihadapannya yang mulai beruban dengan jemarinya, " … lalu disini aku berpikir setidaknya setelah sekian lama Anda mungkin mendapat ilham untuk tobat—mengingat umur Anda yang sepertinya sedikit lagi juga menjelang ajal."

"Begitu kah menurutmu?"

"U-huh."

"Kalau begitu mau taruhan?"

Osomatsu mengerjap mendengar kata taruhan, sedangkan Tougou dengan wajah datar melanjutkan, "mau taruhan? dengan usiaku yang menjelang ajal ini apa aku masih bisa membuatmu mendesah nakal dan memohon-mohon padaku untuk orgasme?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seketika senyum Osomatsu hilang dari bibirnya.**

Osomatsu melayangkan satu tinjuan yang dengan mudah Tougou hindari, tentu saja Osomatsu makin kesal bukan kepalang dibuatnya. Dengan satu umpatan, "manusia brengsek" Osomatsu pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak lupa dengan satu dorongan kasar. Ia semakin kesal tatkala mendengar pria tersebut tertawa pelan.

"Ah, rasanya aku tak akan pernah bisa bosan bermain-main dengannya."

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Favorit, Prioritas

Sore itu, Tougou hendak mengetuk pintu keluarga Matsuno ketika sepasang lengan kecil memeluk pinggulnya erat di iringi dengan suara kekehan kecil. Mengenali si pemilik suara, pria paruh baya bersetelan jas coklat itu lantas balas tertawa kecil dan meraih pucuk kepala si empunya suara yang terdengar jenaka tersebut.

"Osomatsu-kun? Aku pulang…." 

"Tehehe—" terkekeh kecil, anak lelaki yang tingginya tak lebih dari pinggang sang pria paruh baya itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya, menampakkan cengiran lebar khasnya. Matanya berkilauan menyiratkan keceriaan dan sepertinya—keusilan.

Uh. Oh.

"Tougou-san, ini bukan saatnya mengucapkan itu!"

"Ah …apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Osomatsu-kun?" mengernyit curiga dengan senyum seolah mengetahui sesuatu, pria tersebut mengikuti permainan si kecil Osomatsu; si Kakak Tertua di antara kembar enam yang usilnya minta ampun.

Namun alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Osomatsu malah menarik Tougou berbalik arah menjauhi pintu kediaman Matsuno dengan semangat. Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh usil seiring dengan derap langkah kakinya yang terkadang terselip lompatan-lompatan kecil. Osomatsu masih bergelayut manja ketika ia akhirnya berkata, "Yang lainnya sedang menunggu Tougou-san di ruang keluarga."

"Oh? Ayah dan Ibumu juga? Lalu kenapa kita malah pergi?"

"Bukan, bukan Ayah dan Ibu. Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi dan baru akan pulang waktu jam makan malam, begitu katanya."

"Lalu?"

"Adik-adikku! Mereka sedang menunggu Tougo-san. Aku yakin sekali berhubung Ayah dan Ibu pergi, mereka pasti mau cari kesempatan minta ini itu pada Tougou-san." Mendengus kecil, Osomatsu menepuk dada dengan dramatis. "Aku ini kan, kakak tertua. Aku yang bertanggung jawab selama orang tua kami tidak ada di rumah."

"Lalu kenapa _Kakak Tertua_ yang harusnya bertanggung jawab di rumah malah mengajakku menjauh dari rumah?" Tanya Tougo menyelidik heran dengan senyum geli.

"Aduh gimana, sih!" Langkah Osomatsu terhenti, melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan pria paruh baya di hadapannya, Osomatsu lantas berkacak pinggang dan menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

 _Aduh. Menggemaskan sekali._

Bahkan para pengguna jalan hilir mudik yang sempat melihat kelakuan Osomatsu pun mau tidak mau melemparkan senyum geli kepada Tougou. Terutama para wanita yang sudah berumah tangga, mereka berbisik-bisik seolah berencana ingin menculik Osomatsu saja.

Tougou hanya bisa tersenyum masam karenanya, belum tahu tabiat asli anak iblis berselimut malaikat ini mereka.

"Tougou-san, akan sangat tidak sopan kalau adik-adikku merepotkan tamu rumah kami terus-terusan. Aku ini sedang berusaha menjaga martabak keluarga kami—"

"—martabat, Osomatsu-kun."

"Iya, itu. Martabat." Osomatsu mengangguk, lalu dengan bangga menggosok hidungnya dengan telunjuknya—Tougo yakin ini kebiasaan baru Osomatsu akhir-akhir ini. "Intinya, aku juga sedang menyelamatkan isi dompet Tougo-san juga hehe."

Ooohhhhh.

Cukup tahu.

"Osomatsu-kun pengertian sekali." Tougou tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut bocah tersebut.

"Iya dong! " Osomatsu balas tertawa dan meraih telapak tangan pria di hadapannya yang jauh lebih besar darinya, pipinya yang masih sedikit gembil sewajarnya anak kecil seumurannya nampak sedikit bersemu, "Lagi pula aku tidak suka Tougou-san terlalu memanjakan mereka."

"Jadi yang ku lakukan salah?" Tougou balas bertanya, sebelah alisnya naik, senyumnya masih terpampang meski sorot matanya perlahan menggelap. Rasanya ia sudah paham apa yang ingin disampaikan Osomatsu, akan tetapi sesuatu dalam benaknya berbisik lebih baik ia tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Lagipula ia hanya sementara di sini. Lagipula Osomatsu hanya anak-anak.

 _Akan tetapi mempermain sosok yang masih sangat polos itu terdengar menggoda._

"Ku pikir karena kalian anak yang manis makanya tak apa kalau memanjakan kalian-"

"Bukan begitu," Potong Osomatsu. "Tougou-san, aku maunya Tougo-san perhatikan aku saja."

Hening.

"Y-yah, aku jauh lebih dewasa daripada adik-adikku. Jadi bermain denganku pastilah lebih menyenangkan. Kita bisa bermain hal-hal yang orang dewasa lakukan, begitu."

Terdengar salah. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan ia tak akan menolak sih.

"Pokoknya Tougou-san denganku saja! Kan, biasanya juga lebih sering denganku."

Kalau dipikir lagi, kesempatan itu bukan untuk di tunggu. Melainkan di buat, kan?

"Iya, baiklah." Jawab Tougou seraya berlutut di hadapan Osomatsu, membuat tinggi mereka sejajar. Ia memberikan senyum lembut pada anak laki-laki di hadapannya dan sekali lagi menepuk kepalanya penuh perhatian, "Lagi pula, diantara yang lain Osomatsu-kun itu favoritku kok."

Osomatsu termangu mendengarnya.

Favorit?

 _ **Favorit.**_

Ah….. Hatinya serasa ada kepak kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang.

Ia tersenyum tertahan dan menggenggam tangan pria paruh baya tersebut lebih erat dengan pipi yang semakin bersemu merah. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, belikan aku es krim ya!"

"Boleh. Apa pun itu. Hanya untuk Osomatsu-kun."

"YAAAY~"

Osomatsu melompat girang dan memeluk leher Tougou, sementara yang bersangkutan balas memeluk punggung kecil Osomatsu, menepuknya perlahan penuh afeksi.

Favorit?

Tentu.

Ia sungguh menganggap Osomatsu adalah favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Denganmu**

 **Bab 1 – Favorit, Prioritas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Osomatsu bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

Seriusan lebih awal dari biasanya.

Biasanya dia yang paling susah dibangunkan, malah sekarang ia sudah bangun dan berseragam rapi pula.

Kakaknya kerasukan apa, sih?

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, adikku sayang?"

Choromatsu tersadar dari lamunannya, buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya tat kala kakaknya yang entah ada angin apa bisa bangun pagi, rapi dengan seragamnya, sedang duduk di ambang jendela dan menatap keluar jendela layaknya pahatan seni tiba-tiba menanyainya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Dapat bonus 'sayang' pagi-pagi pula. Membuat bulu kuduknya salsa di iringi lagu samballado saja.

"Kak Osomatsu sedang apa? Kalau sudah rapi begitu daripada bengong tolong bantu bereskan futonnya atau bantu ibu siapkan bentonya, dong!" balas Choromastu, mengomel. Masih berkutat dengak kancing kemejanya dan berusaha membangunkan Jyuushimatsu yang melilit Todomatsu.

Todomatsu sendiri hampir-hampir menangis tercekik kalau di tilik dari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Seseorang, tolong aku! Aku bahkan belum mimpi basah ke enakan seperti kak Choromatsu!"

"HEH TOTTY HAHAHAHA NGOMONG APAAN, SIH? JANGAN ANEH-ANEH! SUDAH BANGUN SANA KALIAN BERDUA!" panik Choromatsu. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ada ibu mereka di dapur. AHAHAHAHA KAN MALU.

(Tenang nak, Ibumu sudah memaklumi kok. Namanya juga anak lelaki yang sedang puber. Ya tapi terkikik geli tidak dosa kan ya.)

"Kakak Osomatsu, bantu aku dong!" rengek Todomatsu, mulai hilang harapan karena mengkode Karamatsu dan Ichimatsu pun tidak dihiraukan. Tidak mau cari masalah dengan Jyuushimatsu sepertinya. Hanya mengandalkan Choromatsu? Kakaknya yang satu ini memang bisa di andalkan, tapi kalau urusan tenaga? Melawan tenaga Jyuushimatsu pula? Ah, dia itu loyo—ups.

"Kakakkk~"

"Ck, gak mau. Kalian itu lelaki, masa begitu saja minta tolong kakakmu terus, sih?"

"HEH, SIALAN! KEMARIN KAU JUGA DI LILIT JYUUSHIMATSU KAMI YANG MENOLONGMU!"

"Ararara gak dengar. Kalian itu bahkan lebih cerewet dari Ibu. Mending sekalian saja aku membantu ibu." Balas Osomatsu, terusik. Lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Sungguh. Kakak sampah brengsek.

Sementara Todomatsu masih menggeliat dalam lilitan Jyuushimatsu yang tidurnya lebih mirip orang sekarat—susah dibangunkan, Choromatsu hanya bisa memandang punggung kakak tertuanya sambil lalu ketika ia mendengar omelan ibu mereka samar-samar dari dapur, "Aku dengar itu, Osomatsu!"

Aneh. Tumben sekali Osomatsu langsung menurut di mintai bantuan tanpa ngeles atau mengomel dulu. Iya sih tadi ia mengomel, tapi omelannya yang 'biasanya' tidak sesingkat itu.

Biasanya panjang kali lebar.

Bonus omongan vulgar yang seolah mulutnya berkata, _"tampar aku dong."_ Nah nah, teks barusan dibaca dengan mendayu-dayu lengkap dengan emotikon hati dan kedip manja, andai kata fanfiction bisa memuatnya. Sayangnya tidak bisa, jadi silahkan _unleash your imagination._

Yasudah lah, mungkin ini satu dari sekian banyak saat dimana kakaknya mendadak konslet. Lagipula, Osomatsu memang begitu. Kadang usil dan berisiknya minta ampun, lalu besoknya lebih banyak diam melamun dan menyendiri. Lama-lama ia bisa di sandingkan dengan _gloomy_ nya Ichimatsu kalau sedang konslet.

Yah … Choromatsu paham sih, kenapa kakaknya begitu. Semua orang di rumah ini paham akan hal itu, tapi tak pernah ada yang mencoba mengungkitnya. Biarkanlah kalau memang Osomatsu sendiri tidak mau membahasnya.

"Ibu, hari ini menunya apa?" Tanya Osomatsu sesampainya di dapur. Ia lantas membantu merapikan kotak bekal makan siang yang disiapkan ibu mereka.

"Hari ini hanya omelet dan sosis, sayangnya." Gumam ibu Osomatsu. "Maaf ya ibu kemarin kehabisan diskonan." Keluh ibunya sambil menopang dagu dan menghembuskan nafas.

Osomatsu yang mendengarnya tertawa saja, "yah ibu sudah mulai tua sih, wajar saja kalau kalah gesit—adaw."

"Kamu itu ya, dasar." 

"Hehe kan, hanya bercanda. Ibu tetap kesayanganku kok, meski sudah mulai keriput dan menunya itu-itu saja." Hibur Osomatsu seraya memeluk ibunya dari belakang, tapi sempat menghindar sewaktu ibunya hendak menepuk lagi kepalanya dengan sendok.

Osomatsu masih memeluk ibunya manja dengan modus minta tambahan uang jajan ketika adik-adiknya menghampiri mereka di dapur, mengambil bekal masing-masing dan berpamitan untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Kak Osomatsu, sudah ayo lah, nanti kita terlambat. Percuma ibu kan pelit mana mau nambah uang jajan." Teriak salah seorang dari mereka dari arah pintu depan seraya memakai sepatu, yang kemudian di sahuti setuju oleh yang lain. "Iya, iya. Mana mau nambah uang jajan."

"Kalian ini!"

Melihatnya sang kakak tertua tertawa saja lalu menyambar bentonya. Ia lantas mengecup pipi ibunya dan menyusul adik-adiknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu dapur. Menoleh kebelakang, ia pun bertanya dengan air wajah sulit di baca.

"Ibu, kalau menurut ibu, siapa favorit ibu di antara kami?"

Di tanya seperti itu, ibunya tersenyum lembut sembari menghampiri anak sulungnya. Sungguh, anak-anaknya ini tidak pernah berubah. "Kalian semua kesayangan ibu kok." Ujarnya bangga sambil menepuk bahu Osomatsu.

"Hehhh lagi-lagi begitu." Dengusnya. "Jadi aku beneran gak di kasih uang saku tambahan?"

Kening ibunya berkedut, kesal. Menerima sinyal bahaya buru-buru Osomatsu menyusul adik-adiknya. "Kami berangkat dulu deh!"

"Kak Osomatsu lama sekali!"

"Heh, enak saja. Aku sudah siap daritadi ya. Kalian yang lamban."

 _Anak-anaknya benar-benar tidak pernah berubah._ Sang Ibu tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka dari ambang pintu. Dalam hati ia berdoa untuk anak-anaknya, semoga mereka selalu diberkati dan tertawa riang seperti sekarang. Meski …. Terkadang ia selalu merasa khawatir pada si sulung.

"Osomatsu … ku harap anak itu mau membuka dirinya."

.

.

.

.

Membuka diri?

Ia sudah pernah melakukannya. Lalu yang ia dapat?

Yang ia dapat adalah **pengkhianatan.**

Rasa sakitnya masih terasa, lukanya masih menganga dan tak pernah kering, apalagi sembuh. Osomatsu menyanyangi keluarganya, tentu saja. Mereka lah orang yang dapat ia percaya. Tak perlu lagi di pertanyakan hal itu, tak perlu juga meragukan apakah mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Tapi meski bagaimana pun ia tak pernah merasa di istimewakan. Di prioritaskan. Bukannya mengeluh, hanya saja—

Di istimewakan—tentunya bukan hal yang sering Osomatsu rasakan.

Lagipula ia enam bersaudara, orang tua mereka tak mungkin mengistimewakan salah seorang di antara mereka. Apalagi Osomatsu anak pertama, sebagai seorang kakak tertua bukan tidak pernah sekali dua kali ia di bebankan tugas untuk mendahulukan kepentingan adiknya daripada dirinya sendiri. Serta melindungi dan bertanggung jawab atas adik-adiknya pun kesalahan mereka. Sekalipun itu juga berawal dari ide usilnya sendiri.

Seusil apa pun ia, Osomatsu tetap lah seorang kakak tertua. Andaikata ia usil mendorong salah seorang dari mereka ke danau lalu mentertawai mereka dan menjadikannya sebagai bulan-bulanan, pada akhirnya setelah capai tertawa pun, ia pasti mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong mereka—untuk diceburkan sekali lagi dan baru setelah itu ia tolong sungguhan.

(ini sudah pernah kejadian pada semua adiknya sih, minus Jyuushimatsu. Jadi terjamin keaslian ceritanya bahwa ia kakak yang bertanggung jawab)

Kesimpulannya, Osomatsu tidak terbiasa dengan perasaan di istimewakan, di prioritaskan. Sehingga ketika Tougou, pria yang selama ini menghantui tidurnya datang pada kehidupan mereka dan membuatnya penasaran pada sikapnya yang kelewat baik dan sedikit-sedikit 'Osomatsu-kun ini Osomatsu-kun itu' lebih sering daripada kepada saudara-saudaranya, ia mulai merasa diperhatikan lebih dari yang lain. Dan tanpa di sadari ia pun memberi timbal balik yang sama.

' _Osomatsu-kun itu favoritku kok.'_

Saat itu ia masih kecil, ia terlalu polos untuk menyadari adanya bahaya. Bahkan orang tua dan adik-adiknya pun tak menyadarinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba bertemu pria tua bangka itu setelah sekian lama, membawa kembali kenangan-kenangan yang sudah lama ia coba lupakan. Dan dari semua sampah itu, justru mimpi itu yang berulang kali hadir dalam tidurnya.

' _Apa pun boleh. Hanya untukmu, Osomatsu-kun.'_

Dusta.

Semua yang ia katakan, semua yang ia lakukan, janjinya, senyumannya, setiap kali pria itu mengacak rambutnya penuh afeksi, lalu sentuhan lembut ketika mereka hanya berdua—seolah hanya dia yang menjadi pusat dunia pria itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Semuanya dusta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"KAK OSOMATSU, HENTIKAN!"

Tubuhnya terhempas kasar ke pagar besi berkarat pembatas sekolah ketika Choromatsu melerainya dari perkelahiannya dengan salah seorang senior yang sudah nampak kepayahan.

Sang senior yang kini wajahnya lebam dan penuh keringat, lubang hidung kirinya bercucuran darah segar sementara ia terseok-seok berusaha bangun dari posisinya yang menyedihkan. Ia terbatuk keras seraya memegangi perutnya yang beberapa waktu lalu kena tinju Osomatsu.

Osomatsu sendiri tidak terluka parah, hanya lebam di ujung bibirnya dan seragamnya sedikit acak-acakan. Ia kembali menepis tangan Choromatsu dan Todomatsu yang berusaha menahannya. Melihat mereka kewalahan, beberapa anak lelaki teman sekelas mereka pun ikut membantu.

Beberapa menahan Osomatsu yang meledak-ledak dan yang lainnya membantu sang senior untuk segera pergi ke unit kesehatan. Melihat kondisinya yang memprihatinkan begitu mereka khawatir salah-salah senior itu bisa pingsan berdiri kalau kena hajar lagi.

"Osomatsu, hentikan! Kamu ini kenapa, sih?"

"Dia duluan yang memulai!" bantah Osomatsu, balas berteriak. "Hey, jangan kabur! Kemari kau brengsek! Kau sudah berani mencari gara-gara dengan adikku, minta ku hajar ya, hah?!"

"Kak Osomatsu, kau kan memang sudah menghajarnya!"

"Gah, aku tidak puas Totty!"

"Aku tidak apaaa."

"Siapa bilang aku melakukan ini hanya karenamu? Kemari kau, ku hajar!"

"BUKANNYA TADI KATANYA DEMI AKU?!"

Seketika para siswa dan siswi yang mengelilingi mereka bergidik, antara ingin tertawa atau bubar jalan mendengar ancaman Osomatsu. Memang benar, Matsuno yang satu ini orangnya selalu terlihat santai, slenggean dan usil. Ia cukup populer karena sikapnya ini meskipun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi agak menyebalkan juga.

Anak lelaki baik di kelasnya atau kelas lain selalu mengelilinginya, entah bagaimana mereka selalu mengandalkan Osomatsu padahal yang bersangkutan selalu setengah pantat kalau di percayai sesuatu. Sementara anak perempuan juga tidak kurang yang malu-malu mau mendekatinya karena hal yang sama. Feromon kakak tertua, sepertinya.

Semua orang juga tahu, bahwa Osomatsu seorang kakak yang protektif terhadap adik-adiknya. Meski terkadang leluconnya agak tegaan untuk dibilang sayang adik. Tapi jika diberi kesempatan untuk melihat interaksi mereka bersama, ya. Tidak ada keraguan lagi bahwa Osomatsu memang sayang pada adik-adiknya.

Maka dari itu meski beberapa orang mungkin menaruh rasa tidak suka terhadap salah satu dari adiknya—mungkin pada Choromatsu si anak rajin kesayangan guru-guru, atau Todomatsu yang kelewat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis, Jyuushimatsu yang selalu menonjol di setiap olah raga dan mencuri spot 'ace', Ichimatsu yang memang dasarnya mulutnya menyebalkan, atau memang sekedar tidak suka dengan alasan yang tidak jelas terhadap Karamatsu yang menyakitkan, teman-teman Osomatsu cenderung untuk tidak mencari gara-gara dengan mereka.

Alasannya sudah pasti karena mereka menghormati Osomatsu sebagai teman, dan—

"Kemari kau! Akan ku patahkan tangan dan kakimu sini! Akan ku buat kau merangkak memohon ampun!" ancamnya sekali lagi, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menahan nafas, was-was.

-Osomatsu itu, jago berkelahi.

Kalau ia serius berkata ia akan mematahkan tangan dan kakimu, maka ia sungguh akan melakukannya.

'Oke sudah cukup.' Pikir Choromatsu kehabisan kesabaran.

Osomatsu sudah pernah sekali dua kali membuat anak sekolah sebelah masuk rumah sakit dengan tangan kanan patah tulang karena membully Ichimatsu yang hobi masuk gang gelap dan bermain dengan kucing jalanan, tanpa berpikir andaikata di gang tersebut ada preman atau bagaimana. Yang pasti Osomatsu kena omel besar-besaran dari orang tua mereka. Untungnya orang tua anak yang menjadi korban kalap kakaknya itu tidak melapor polisi karena memang dia yang bersalah pada awalnya. Meskipun begitu, kabar itu tetap saja cepat tersebar.

Yang pasti kakaknya harus di hentikan sebelum guru datang kemari.

"Kak, sudahlah." Ujar Choromatsu tenang. Ia memeluk kakaknya dari belakang dan hanya diam bersandar pada punggungnya. Seketika itu Osomatsu langsung terdiam dan menoleh pada adiknya. Memang, Osomatsu itu tidak bisa di balas dengan keras kalau akal sehatnya sedang tumpul. Choromatsu tahu itu. Alih-alih ia selalu menggunakan cara yang lembut untuk menenangkan kakaknya yang bebal. Sejak dulu, selalu begini. Tak ada yang berubah.

Dan terbukti, tubuh kakaknya yang masih tegang perlahan mulai rileks. Tangannya yang tadi terkepal erat kini menepuk Choromatsu ringan. Ia mengehembuskan napas kesal, mengalah.

"…cih, baiklah."

'Akhirnya.' Desah orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kenapa tidak daritadi saja sih?" omel Choromatsu, melepaskan pelukannya.

Heran, ada apa sih dengannya beberapa hari ini? Biasanya kalau lagi baperan dia tidak sampai meledak-ledak seperti. Masalah kecil jadi ribut sampai seperti ini. Seolah memang modusnya saja mencari sansak hidup untuk meluapkan bapernya.

"Sudah deh, jangan ngomel lagi." Balas Osomatsu, tidak terima di omeli adiknya sejak pagi. "Yang penting tidak ketahuan guru kan?"

Tapi sepertinya hari ini memang hari sialnya Osomatsu. Terbangun karena mimpi buruk, bangun-bangun baper luar biasa, diomeli terus oleh adiknya rasa di omeli duplikat ibu kw, baru sampai sekolah ada saja yang rese mencelakai adiknya yang paling bungsu—entah karena pacar orang mana lagi yang Totty buat jatuh hati kali ini. Lalu sekarang….

"Matsuno Osomatsu! Ke ruang guru, sekarang!"

…ketahuan guru killer berkelahi di lorong.

Astaga.

Kenapa juga guru killer pikun yang biasanya tidak bisa membedakan dirinya dengan si bungsu Totty-pembawa-masalah-menyangkut-pacar-orang lain-matsu ini dengan ajaibnya bisa membedakan mereka?

"Mampus.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, sumber keresahan Osomatsu justru suasana hatinya sedang bagus. Seulas senyum semenjak tadi melekat di bibirnya. Tangannya yang kini dihiasi keriput namun tetap terlihat kokoh tengah menggenggam sebilah pisau lipat yang berlumuran darah. Bergumam pelan melantunkan tembang jaman dahulu yang membawa nostalgia, pria tersebut berjalan santai menuju sebuah gudang yang terbengkalai. Kondisinya yang tanpa penerangan membuat tempat itu nampak remang-remang.

Dua pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar yang semenjak tadi berjalan mengiringi Tougou lantas berbisik pelan, "harus kah kami mengejarnya?"

Tougou hanya tersenyum dan menyelipkan sebatang rokok, lalu mencari pemantik di salah satu sakunya—ah, ia lupa kalau tangannya berlumuran darah.

Dengan satu jentikan jari, salah seorang pria dibelakangnya pun maju dan memberinya sebuah pemantik untuk rokoknya. Setelah rokoknya menyala, Tougou menghirup dalam-dalam rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan. Ia menggendikkan bahunya, "Lakukan sesuka kalian. Lagipula bocah itu sudah terluka. Tak mungkin bisa kabur jauh."

"Apa kami harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup?"

Langkah kaki Tougou terhenti, lalu memandang mereka tajam. Yang di tatap hanya bisa mengernyit, menyadari kesalahannya. Sedangkan yang satunya gemas ingin menendang rekannya.

"Kau tak dengar? Lakukan sesuka kalian. Tak perduli apa dia hidup atau mati, ambil barang dan uangnya, tolol."

"Baik!"

Titah sudah di berikan, dengan singgap ke dua pria berbadan kekar itu pun membungguk kan badan, dan segera melaksanakan misi yang di terima.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

A/N:

Halo, terima kasih karena sudah memberi review dan masukan di chapter sebelumnya. Hehe senang juga ternyata ada sesama fans pair ini, sebelumnya saya sih sudah siap hati kalau misal belum ada peminat baca pair ini. Review dari reader juga sebisa mungkin saya balas andaikata ada bahan diskusi. Saya jarang main di FFn soalnya.

Chapter kali ini juga lumayan panjang dari sebelumnya (atau kurang panjang?), saya masih belum terbiasa nulis setelah hiatus sejak 2011, jadi agak puyeng. Penjelasan satu scene aja mumet disitu-situ aja haha. Semoga alur dan bahasanya tidak terlalu kaku :')

Semoga tidak OOC dan feels tersampaikan ke reader lmao. Ngegambar rasanya lebih mudah menyampaikan pesan ya. Btw iya, saya juga bikin fanart TouOso di tumblr dan IG, jadi silahkan kalau butuh asupan yang berupa gambar! wwwww

Akhir kata, mind to review? Sampai jumpa minggu depan!


End file.
